


Release

by HancockBlocked



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Eventual Smut, F/M, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild S&M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HancockBlocked/pseuds/HancockBlocked
Summary: Hancock teaches Nora a new way to cope with stress.





	1. Chapter 1

Hancock could always distinguish who was walking up his staircase just by the sound of their steps. 

Fahrenheit, for instance, was light, sometimes quick. Marowski was lazy and slow in contrast. MacCready always dragged his feet against the hardwood, just like the child he was.

And Nora was an almost skip that instantly put a smile on his face. 

So, when he heard the distinct sound of her footsteps marching toward him, all he could do was look around in a panic. He moved swiftly to hide the empty canisters of jet under his sofa to avoid the same old lecture while also checking himself in the mirror to make sure he didn't look like a total wreck. How long had it been since she came to visit? Months, at least. As her sing-songy voice floated through the hallways he moved to lay back into his couch, resting his feet on the table as if her sudden appearance wasn't a huge fucking deal to him. 

Which it was. 

When the door swung open, it took everything in him to not tackle her in excitement.

She looked different, though. Not bad...just not herself. Instead of her old vault suit, she traded it for that tacky Minutemen uniform. Her hair was tucked neatly into a military-style bun and her white pants were nearly _spotless_. He would've made fun of her if he didn't look as equally ridiculous in his own getup. 

"Hey, sunshine...it's been a while." He smiled lazily at her. "You forget about your old pal, here in Goodneighbor?"  

In truth, he somewhat thought that might've been the case. Ever since she blasted the Institute out of the ground she had become somewhat of a celebrity. Everyone wanted to meet Nora, the General of the Minutemen who created peace between the Railroad and the Brotherhood of Steel. Nora, the woman who was frozen in time just to save everyone from the boogeyman of the Commonwealth. _Hmph._ He couldn't even remember the last time they shared a drink...and it wasn't because he was high at the time. It had just been that long. 

"John, it's so good to see you! I'm so sorry-I've really been meaning to write, it's just..." 

"Hey, no excuses, alright? I understand." He stood up to greet her properly. "You're a busy woman, I hear." 

"Still, there's no reason for me not to get in touch with you." She sighed into their hug. "But I missed you regardless."  

She smelled the same...a mixture that Hancock could never quite put his finger on. Lavender and oak? Lilac and gunpowder? Either way, he found it intoxicating. Same old Nora, even with the dumb costume.

"Can I get you something to drink? Maybe a cocktail?" 

"No, no...I'm fine." She chuckled softly. "I'm actually here on business. It's about a contract that you listed out with some gunners a few months ago-" 

"Nora," Hancock stopped her "...I ain't some cheery settler that you have to _woo_. You don't gotta keep smiling like your face is gonna break." 

Her shoulders dropped a little and her smile softened into an exhausted smirk. "You've always known how to read me like a book." 

"Yeah...so drinks?"

"Drinks." She nodded. 

*

Three glasses of wine had loosened Nora up to the girl that Hancock knew best, the one who was quick with wit and cynical at best. 

That's why he loved her so much. She had these different sides to her that nobody but him could figure out. The woman was like a puzzle with missing pieces, you could almost see the picture but there was always some mystery as to what it fully looked like. He related to that more than she knew. 

"So, you want me to drop the contract I made?" He sighed. "That's gonna piss some people off, but for you...I'd be happy to do it." 

"Thank you, John, you have no idea how much easier this is going to make my life." 

She had pulled her long hair from that damn bun, leaning against the wall like it was the only thing holding her up. Poor girl looked exhausted. 

"Speaking of your life...how's it been going?" John asked casually.

"Oh, you know...same old stuff." She sighed. "I'm actually getting ready to train up new recruits at the Castle, if you're interested in a little field trip." 

"Nah. I ain't the militant type. But that wasn't what I was talking about when I asked how you were doing...I'm not interested in the politics of the Minutemen." 

"That's pretty much my entire life as of late."

"Is that why you look so tightly wound? Cause I gotta say, you seem more...uptight than I remember."  

"I'm okay, John, just... _tired_." 

Hancock snorted mockingly. "Yeah, I can see that. It looks like you haven't slept in weeks."

"Gee thanks. I feel so much better now." 

"Cut the sarcasm, will ya? I'm trying to help here." He slid his feet off the table to look more attentive. "Tell me what's been happening." 

Nora plopped on the couch in defeat, choosing to sit a couple cushions away from him. "It's nothing, John, really. I don't want to bore you with my problems." 

He moved closer on the couch anyway, stretching out a lax arm to rest over her shoulders. "Spill it, sunshine, otherwise I'm gonna have to beat it outta you." 

"I promise, It's nothing. I've just been under a lot of pressure lately."

"Go on." Hancock nudged, earning a soft chuckle. 

"Well...Preston is always on me about repairs that need to be done or raiders that won't stop terrorizing a settlement, it literally never ends. And the Brotherhood still hasn't gone back to D.C., so I've been stuck running ops for them until they have enough technology to take back home. Plus, with Danse being exiled I've been taking over his job until they find a replacement. On top of all that, Desdemona wants me to rescue another synth or set up another safehouse and the work just keeps piling up." She took a long breath. "I guess I thought once the Institue was gone that I'd finally get back to my own life...but it's just worse now. Everyone always needs something from me and I can't handle the pressure anymore." 

"So, why don't you quit?" 

"Because I can't just let everyone down, I would feel so horrible." 

"It's better than killing yourself over a few settlers and bigots." Hancock shifted to look her in the face. "How many hours a night are you sleeping?" 

"Two, if I'm lucky." 

"Well, that ends now. You feel me? Someone has to stop you before you end up shooting yourself." 

"John." She chuckled. "I'm fine. I'm just...stressed. It'll go away eventually." 

"Not without you breaking down first. I'm telling you, I've seen it a million times. Pretty girls turning to chems and getting addicted, smart men who have heart attacks in their sleep. I ain't gonna let that happen to you. Not when I can help it." 

"Oh? And how could you help it? Because I've tried everything from meditation to screaming into a pillow." 

There was a beat of silence while Hancock thought. "Have you tried fucking yourself?" 

Nora's face went flush at the sudden vulgarity, she couldn't hide the stutter in her throat when she tried to speak. "J-john! Jesus, that isn't funny!" 

"Who's joking?" He remained stone-faced. "It lowers the blood pressure, calms the nerves...and it feels pretty good too." 

"I am not talking about this with you!" 

"Don't be so uptight, sunshine, it's natural." 

"Not for me! I wasn't raised like that...I mean, I-...I've never even _tried_ something like that before. My parents would've disowned me." 

Hancock broke into a wicked grin. "Yeah? You telling me you never hiked up your poodle skirt and played with yourself when you were a horny kid? Damn...that's a shame." 

"People didn't do that back then! And-and if they did, they didn't speak about it!" Her blush was slowly turning into anger. "How dare you even say something so...so... _dirty?_ " 

"No wonder you're so stressed out, Nora! " He laughed. "You're repressed. You got centuries worth of depravity that you've never explored." 

"I am not repressed!" She stood up. "And I'm leaving now...I have to go see Dr. Amari anyway." 

As she made a swift walk for the door John stood up and caught her wrist, pulling her back so that his breath connected with the back of her neck. "Don't get so jittery, love...it ain't nothing to be ashamed of-" he purred "...in fact, it's pretty hot." 

Nora swallowed at the hum of his voice. "Stop that. I...I have to get back to work." 

"How about I make you an offer, sunshine? And if you say no, then you can leave and I will never bring it up again. Sound fair?" 

She hesitated for a moment. "What's the offer?" 

"You let me teach you a few things about stress relief and in return, you spend the night here and get some real sleep." 

"What's in it for you?" 

"I get to watch." 

Shivers rolled through her spine at the sinfulness in his voice. And as much as she wanted to tuck tail and hide, she could feel her face growing hot at the thought of him watching her. But how could she consider such a thing? Not only was it something she wasn't comfortable with but Hancock was one of her closest friends, she'd never looked at him as anything more...until now. 

"We have a deal?" He asked with a soft touch to her bicep. 

Nora nodded faster than she meant to. 

"Good. Then let's lay down some ground rules...just for safety's sake. No kissing, no penetration, and if something happens that you don't like then you let me know. Anything else?" 

"S...should we have a code word or something?" 

"Great idea. We can use colors, you familiar with that concept?" 

She shook her head, slightly confused. 

"Green means good, yellow means slow down, and red means stop. Understand?" 

"Yes." 

"Alright then...I'll lock the door." He winked. 

*

Nora sat with crossed ankles on the foot of Hancock's bed, watching as he shrugged off his red coat. She had already stripped to her underwear, per his orders, and waited anxiously for him to disrobe as well. 

Already she could feel her insides twist into knots at the pure insanity of what she was about to do...how would Nate feel about this? Or Danse and Nick? Poor Preston would go into cardiac arrest if he knew she was almost naked with Hancock of all people. None of those factors changed her mind, though...she trusted him, cared for him. It's why she'd put off seeing him for so long. It's because she knew he would understand.

"How do you feel about a little punishment?" He unfastened the buttons on his shirt, calling her focus to the exposed flesh of his torso. 

"Punishment?" She repeated. "You mean like...hitting?" 

"More like spanking." 

Her cheeks heated. "I-I don't know." 

"Wanna give it a try? I promise it isn't as scary as it sounds." 

Nora nodded slowly. 

"That ain't gonna work, love, I need verbal confirmation." 

"Yes, please." 

He chuckled. "I'm liking those manners. Lie on your stomach with your ass in the air." 

She froze for a moment, brows shooting up in question before slowly moving to follow his orders. The silk of his sheets tickled her belly as she rubbed against it, presenting herself to him while thanking her lucky stars that he couldn't see how crimson her cheeks were. 

"Give me a color, sunshine." 

"Green." 

"Good girl...now hold still." 

His hand moved over the curve of her ass, rubbing it through her cotton panties while he gave a hum of approval. For a moment, her eyes closed in bliss before snapping back open at the first smack that John had laid upon it. She let out a whimper, arching her back out of pure instinct. 

He was right, it felt much better than she thought. Another smack had her sighing almost peacefully. Her whole body burned at his touch, she wanted more. 

He hit again, this time making contact with her upper thigh, prompting her to chew at her lower lip. Hancock noticed the hitch in her breath and grinned, delivering another hard smack to the same spot. Nora nearly jumped. 

"Ah!" She squealed. 

"Too hard? Gimme a color." 

"Green...really green." 

"That's my girl." He hit again. "Why don't you roll over for me? Let me see your front." 

She listened carefully, sitting up and wincing at the stinging on her bottom. He was dressed down to only underwear now and she couldn't hide how wide her eyes got while she examined every spot of him. 

"You like what you see, love?"

She nodded before remembering his words from earlier. "Yes." 

"You wanna take off more of your clothes? Might make you more comfortable." 

She didn't even hesitate to unclasp her bra, slowly sliding the straps down her shoulders before clutching the loosened fabric to her chest. Hancock's eyes flickered up to hers, giving her enough confidence to fully expose herself. 

The sound of her bra dropping to his floor echoed in the room, along with the soft grunt from John. "Damn...you look fucking tasty, you know that?" 

Nora gnawed at her lip. Hearing his praises somehow added fuel to the growing flames in her chest. "Should I take off my panties?" 

"You start and I'll get you more comfortable." 

Her fingers moved to peel the thin fabric from her hips while Hancock moved behind her with a pillow to place on her lower back, angling her until her legs opened slightly. The air on her inner thighs turned her mouth dry, John must've picked up on her discomfort and moved to sit at the opposite end of the bed. 

"Would you feel better if I got naked too?" He asked with a teasing smirk. 

"Please." 

"You got it." He boldly pulled down the black fabric of his briefs. 

Nora swallowed a lump in her throat. Her core burned delightfully as she laid eyes upon him and she couldn't stop the hum that escaped her lips at the feeling. The curve and thickness of his member shouldn't have surprised her as much as it did, and judging by the grin on his face, Hancock enjoyed seeing her reaction.

"Still green?" He asked. 

"Yes." She whispered almost weakly. "Now what?" 

"Just do whatever feels natural. This is a safe space." 

She nodded and closed her eyes, rubbing her biceps slowly before moving over her stomach. Her nipples hardened as she traced circles over her skin, mentally picturing Hancock doing the touching. Without realizing, her hand drifted lower until she found her entrance, wet and blindingly hot. "Is this right?" She asked. 

"You're doing good." John hummed. "Why don't you dip a finger inside?" 

She obeyed him, slowly slipping her middle finger inside of her hole and releasing a long breath. It felt...different. Like she was somehow screwing up something that should be basic knowledge. Her eyes opened to meet John's and he could read the frustration present on her features. 

He crawled over, almost predatorily and licked the pad of his thumb. "Here, like this..." He began to roll his digit over her clit in slow, deliberate circles while Nora gasped softly. "Keep moving your finger, alright? It'll feel better the deeper you go." 

Her knuckle slid in easier with Hancock's touch, glistening as she pulled it in and out again. 

"Good girl. Now go a little faster. Trust me, you'll love it." 

She nodded and did as he told, moaning softly at how her body reacted. Hancock flicked his thumb lower, gathering wetness to move along her clit in time with her thrusts. 

"Fuck!" She squealed.

"Too much?" 

"No, it feels really good." 

He smirked and continued massaging her sex, careful to not stall her movements. "Add another finger, love. It'll feel even better." 

"A-another? You're sure?" 

"Trust me." 

She nodded and slid her index finger in as well, whimpering at how it stretched her out. 

"Better?" John asked. 

"Yes! Don't stop...please!" 

"I ain't gonna stop." He leaned forward to bite at her shoulder, eliciting a louder moan from Nora's throat. "That's it, sunshine, come for me." His voice carried a sharp edge to it. "You're so close." 

"Oh, John!" 

Hearing his name on her lips had him pulling her closer, moving his thumb faster until her thighs began to buckle. His gentle love bites had turned to sloppy sucks on her sensitive skin. Suddenly, Nora's back arched beautifully, her hair fell from her shoulders as her head dropped back in ecstasy. John watched with an open mouth, savoring how good she looked in the throes of passion.

Slowly, his hand movements slowed until she relaxed her breathing, opening her eyes to meet the blackness of his pupils. Their foreheads rested against one another, hers misted with sweat. 

"Still green, love?" 

"Yes." She whispered. "Still green."  

Her breathing slowed and she brushed her lips against his, needing to feel more of him. Hancock pulled back before she could capture him fully. 

"No kissing, remember?" He sighed. "That's part of the deal."     

Nora felt slightly embarrassed but nodded. "Sorry. And...thank you. For teaching me." 

"Don't thank me yet, doll, if you remember correctly the other part of our deal was you spending the night here." 

That same stress, although lessened, flooded her eyes. "Wait, but I have to see Amari, and Preston needs to know about the contract cancellation-"

"That can all be done in the morning." He pulled her into his arms, ignoring how good she smelled in her post-orgasm haze and how their skin burned against one another's.

"For now, you're mine. Now, get some sleep, Nora, you've earned it." 


	2. Chapter 2

Nora was gone when he woke up. He shouldn't have been surprised...the woman was more work than play, after all. 

Still, Hancock couldn't deny the fact that he felt disappointed. After what happened, he thought maybe she would've stayed longer. Maybe even take an extra day off. Instead, she bolted at the first opportunity, not that he could blame her. Nora was an angel in her own right, people practically worshipped the ground she walked on...she deserved more than a tired, washed-up ghoul. That's why when he felt their lips brush together all he could do was retreat like the coward he was.

He pretended not to see the flash of hurt in her eyes, he tried to ignore how her cheeks burned with embarrassment.  

He failed at both. 

However, all night he kept mentally thanking himself for not taking the kiss. Not that he didn't want it, but because he knew once it happened, he'd be too far in to go back. As of now, he adored Nora. She was a good friend, a fierce rival, and a hell of a woman to have at his side. The only thing that would screw that up is if he fell head over heels for her and she went running.

That would ruin him forever. 

He could hug her, have drinks with her, even help her release some pent-up energy, but kissing was off limits. He didn't want to play with fire only to end up severely burned. 

*

A week had gone by without any word. Probably for the best because Hancock couldn't get that night with Nora off his mind. 

Every night it haunted him, and every time he would grow more and more angry at himself for not kissing her when he had the chance. He figured she would probably never visit him again for being such an idiot, at least he _did_ until the next morning when he heard those same footsteps coming toward his door.

"Nora," his brows raised in surprise "-wasn't expecting to see you around so soon." 

"Yeah, well, I missed you." She smiled warmly as she walked into the small office. "Are you busy?" 

"Always, but not for you." He kicked his legs up on the desk. "You're lookin' pretty damn good. Is that stress still kicking?" 

"Yeah. But now I know how to kick back." She winked and he just about fell out of his chair. 

"So, uh, you want a drink? I recently got my hands on a bottle of reserve wine. I think it's called _coats de row one_." 

Nora chuckled softly. " _Côtes du Rhône..._ it's French." 

"Yeah, I knew that. So, you wanna glass?" 

"No thanks. I'm actually here to oversee a chem trade for Preston. He doesn't want the product getting into the wrong hands. Probably isn't the kind of thing I should show up tipsy for." 

"Since when was Garvey interested in chems?" 

"Since I set up a medical clinic just outside the limits of Diamond City." She smirked. "I put him in charge over there so that I could keep him distracted. The more he's away from the Castle, the less I have to run to every settlement." 

"Smart." Hancock nodded. "When does the deal take place? I could watch your back in case things turn sour." 

"Nah, I'll be okay. I'm kinda used to getting myself into dangerous situations now." She chuckled. "Besides, I came here first because I wanted to ask you something...it's kinda about what you were teaching me the last time I was here."

Hancock could feel his ears perk up. "Oh? Well, spit it out. I'm always happy to share my knowledge." 

Nora leaned back into the couch nervously before dropping to a low voice. "Have you ever?..." she looked away with pink-tinted cheeks "...tied someone up?" 

This time, another part of Hancock perked up. "Once or twice." He admitted. "Why? You looking for something a little kinkier to try?" 

"Maybe." She smiled. "I read a book once that had a chapter about it once...when my father caught me with it I was grounded for three months. He told me that I would go to hell if I ever tried anything like it."

"And?" 

She looked around pointedly. "I think I'm there." 

Hancock stood up and strode over with a lingering smirk. "So, what are you saying, sunshine? You want me to tie you up? Help you burn off some of that energy?" 

"Yes, please." 

"You trying to earn brownie points with manners?" He chuckled brazenly. "Ain't gonna be that easy." 

Her face began to heat up and damn if Hancock didn't revel in every moment. 

"Is that something you could do?" She asked. "Tie me up?" 

His chest felt tight, breathless. "I don't see why not." Actually, he could think of a million reasons why it would be a bad idea...still, the look in Nora's eyes made it impossible to say no. 

"Do you have any handcuffs?" 

"I got some laying around but since this is your first time, we might wanna choose something a little less extreme." He paced around the room until he settled on a piece of satin from some old nightwear. He ripped two thick pieces from it before looking back at Nora who was waiting expectantly. "Just your arms, or do you want me to tie down your legs too?" 

Her eyes widened in panic for a moment like she had never considered the other options. "Just the arms." 

"Gotcha. You remember our colors?" 

Nora nodded. 

"Good, don't forget to use 'em. Being tied up like this takes away all control, if you decide that ain't something you're into then let me know. Promise?" 

"I promise." 

"That's my girl. Now take off your clothes and get on the bed." 

*

John tried to focus on tying Nora's wrist together instead of on her exposed chest. It was a difficult task but not impossible when he could feel her pulse on his fingers. 

"Too tight?" He asked as he secured them.

"Not tight enough, actually." 

"Hold your horses, love, once I get you going you're gonna be _begging_ for these to be looser."

She hummed at that. 

He walked back to the discarded nightwear and ripped off one extra long piece. "Oh, I forgot to mention...it's more fun being blindfolded too." 

Nora's bottom lip found its way between her teeth. Already she began to arch slightly off the bed. 

Perfect. 

Hancock carefully covered her eyes and waved a hand in front of her to test. Nothing. "Color?" He asked. 

"Green." 

"Good. Now tell me what you want, sunshine. Don't be shy."

"I want you." She declared. "Like before but more. I want to feel your... _tongue_." 

Hancock grinned wide. "Oh, I can do that. I'm just not sure if you can handle it." 

"That's what I'm hoping for." 

His chuckled to himself at her honestly and crawled over her, kissing down her stomach while enjoying how velvety her skin felt against his rough lips. When he got to the outside of her hips he bit down, forcing a shocked gasp from Nora's throat; her arms reached to touch him but were stopped by the resistance of the binds. 

Oh, this was going to be fun. 

He spread her thighs and bit back the moan on his tongue. She was already wet and swollen with lust just from the sheer mystery of the blindfold. If someone were to tell him a month ago that Nora would be tied naked to his bed and chewing on her lip like it was her last meal, he would've shot them on the spot for being a damn liar. 

His fingers grazed the inside of her thigh, making her his writhe in response. "You're a tease, you know that?" She said shakily. "Most men would've already skipped to the good part." 

"I ain't like most men, sweetheart, I like savoring every second." With that, he settled his mouth on her entrance, swirling his tongue to have just a taste. 

A low groan escaped him. She was sinfully fresh and painfully hot against his lips. It took everything in him to go slow...

With one practice lick, he nuzzled himself against her entrance, letting his tongue press inside to explore every inch of her. Nora rasped beautifully and tugged on the bindings, slowly rolling her hips to meet the thrusts of his tongue. 

"Oh, John...that feels i-incredible!" Her breath hitched when he grazed her clit. 

He hummed against it, sending shockwaves of pleasure through her abdomen while his finger moved to enter her fully. With how tight she was, he couldn't suppress a curse, saying it into her while he sucked gently. All he could imagine was how incredible it would feel to have his cock inside of her instead of his finger. 

Nora pulled tighter on the silk bindings. "Fuucck." She whined. "How are you so good at this?" 

"Lots of practice, sunshine." He muttered between her folds. 

She grinded up to get more control but John pushed her hips back down until they hit the mattress.

"None of that, Nora, I'm the one in charge, remember?" 

She made something akin to an irritated whimper but ceased her movements, allowing John to fully take control. His tongue zig-zagged against her clit, sliding down ever so often to grab another taste of her wetness.

She was too perfect. 

When her legs began to buckle around his ears he made a point to move away from her clit, choosing to bite at her inner thighs while she almost cried out in frustration. 

"Color?" He asked. 

"Yellow." 

He smirked and rewarded her honesty with a firm lick up and down her slit, making her gasp delightfully. "How about now?" 

"G-green! Do it again, _please!_ " 

"Well, since you asked nicely..." he repeated his action "-how about I let you come?" 

"Yes, god, yes!" 

"But only if you say my name when it happens...fair?" 

She nodded frantically, her knuckles white from trying to fight the bindings. Hancock decided to stop teasing and fingered her harder, rolling his tongue against her at a rapid pace. As her body tried to fight the silk ties, her back arched up again in a desperate attempt to feel more. 

"Oh, _John!_ " She cried out as she finally tipped over the edge. 

Hancock slowed his movements to light sucks as her body shivered against him. When he reached up to untie the binding on her wrists she immediately pulled him into an embrace, resting her lips into the curve of his neck. 

"That was amazing." She whispered for him. "Thank you." 

"I should be the one doing the thanking." He chuckled and used his thumb and index finger to remove the blindfold, freezing the moment her brown eyes connected with his. 

She looked so beautiful, almost glowing as she stared into him. His forehead moved to rest against hers, savoring how incredible this moment was. 

"I want to kiss you," Nora admitted in a soft whisper "...will you kiss me, _please?_ "

John frowned. He knew that he couldn't, otherwise, there was no turning back. He would forever be addicted to her. 

"Can't." He looked away. "Remember our rules?" 

Her hand went to cup his cheek. "Since when were you one to follow rules?" 

 _Damn_. The way she softly smiled twisted his heart violently. He was going to have to break her heart...and that thought killed him. But he told himself it was for her own good; Nora deserved the world, and he could only ever give her a city.

"Nora, there's someone else." He lied. "It ain't official or anything but...I don't wanna lead you on. I'm just not interested in you like that." 

She wilted like a flower. "Oh." 

"Yeah...sorry, I should've mentioned it before." 

Nora shook her head with misty eyes and that evergrowing fake smile she used with other people. "No, no, I understand. I mean, we're just friends. And if-if you have somebody else then that's great, I can't wait to meet her. I'm sure she's really something to have captured your attention."

"Nora," He began.

"You don't have to explain." She sat up. "I appreciate that you can be honest with me. It's why you're my best friend." 

She scrambled up to collect her things, not even caring that she put her shirt on backward in her attempt to escape as quickly as possible.

"Can you at least sit and talk for a minute?" He sighed. 

"No, I should go...that deal is happening soon and I don't want to be late." Even with her back turned to him, John knew she was crying. It was clear in how her shoulders deflated, in how her hand idly rubbed her opposite arm as a way to comfort herself. Suddenly, the guilt in his chest threated to stop his heart. 

"Wait, listen, I didn't mean-" 

She brushed past him and headed into the hallway with disheveled hair, her under eyes tinted red from wiping tears...and that damn smile she used to fool everyone.

"Goodbye, John, it's been fun seeing you but I gotta go...I'll visit again soon though, okay? I promise." 

"Nora." 

She walked down the stairs quickly and quietly, leaving Hancock hanging his head in shame. 

He missed how her old walk sounded. 


	3. Chapter 3

Nora sat at the conference table in silence, idly scribbling on a piece of paper while Ronnie talked. 

It had been a few days since she ran away from Goodneighbor without even checking on Preston's supply. A few days since she felt her heart ripped out by someone who she thought was her best friend. 

She replayed it in her mind a million times. The way Hancock looked away from her and said there was someone else...the way she just laughed and pretended like she wasn't hurt at all.

It was all bullshit. 

"General!" Ronnie snapped a few inches from her face. 

"Sorry, what?" She glanced at the older woman. 

"You even listening to me, kid? I said you gotta go back and pick up Preston's chems. He needs 'em at the clinic." 

Nora sighed and laid back in her chair with a look of defeat. "Can't someone else do it? Why is it always me that has to do everything?" 

"Because you're the best at what you do." She paused. "Now, why don't you tell me what's bugging you?" 

"Nothing...I just don't want to go to Goodneighbor." 

"Did something happen last time you were there? Do we gotta declare war?" 

"Of course not." She sighed. "I just don't want to go, alright? Isn't one of the perks of being in charge is that I get to sit and boss people around all day?" 

"That ain't how the Minutemen work and you know it." Ronnie huffed. "Fine. I'll go and pick up the shipment and send it over." 

"What?" Nora stood up. "You can't do that, it's too much on your back. You'll get hurt." 

"Well, who else'll do it? Preston is too busy with the influx of patients at the clinic and we can't trust some newbie to not run off with all the chems." 

"What about Danse? He'll do it if we ask nicely." 

"And he'll probably get shot down by a bird if he's spotted too close to Brotherhood territory. Face it, kid, it's gotta be me or you. Look, I don't mind going...it might take a little longer what with my bad hip but-" 

"Just forget it..." Nora stopped her "-I'll do it. Tell Preston he'll have it by tomorrow." 

Ronnie nodded and pat her shoulder. "Sorry, General, our work never ends so long as the Commonwealth needs us." 

"Yeah, I get it." 

*

The walk to Goodneighbor had her rethinking that moment over and over again. That look of pity in John's eyes made her stomach churn. Did he really not feel the same as she did? Was he really just using her for fun or did he actually enjoy the things they did together? It all had her confused...for so long, so many people told stories about what a bad guy he was; about how he slept with anyone and everyone for no reason. She had heard of countless women brokenhearted over him...and now she was one of them. 

Maybe all the stories were true and the man she knew as John was nothing more than a classless horndog who played with everyone around him. 

As the gates came into view she took a deep breath. She could make this fast. Be in and out, all while avoiding Hancock. Easy, right?

Wrong. Not when he stood outside the shops with his hat pulled down to cover his eyes. Nora swallowed nervously as she tried to walk past him unnoticed.  

"Hey, sunshine. Figured you'd be back here." He muttered as she approached. 

She tried to muster up enough energy to be polite. "Why is that?" 

"You never picked up that chem shipment." 

Damn it. It was just like him to check up on what she was doing in his town. His little bodyguard probably alerted him right away when she left town like a bat outta hell.

"I wanna talk in private." He finally glanced up and Nora averted her gaze. 

"I'm really busy, Hancock. I don't have time to hang out." 

"So, what? We ain't on a first name basis anymore? Should I start callin' you General?" 

"Of course not, I'm just-"

"Hurt." He finished for her. "I get that. But if you want to give me a chance, I'd like to explain myself." 

"You don't have to explain anything. I understand." 

"You really don't, love." He stalked closer, moving to whisper in her ear like he did that first time... "Just come upstairs with me, will ya?" 

She tried to hide the shiver his voice sent down her spine. "I need to get my shipment." 

"Already taken care of...I sent out one of my guys to deliver it this morning. Preston should get it in a few hours." 

"That's very nice of you but I should really go and make sure-" 

"Enough." He placed a firm hand on her hip. "Come upstairs and let me apologize...I promise I'll make it worth your time." 

Her feet moved without permission, following Hancock into his Statehouse like a lost puppy. Once the door locked behind her, she realized she had made a mistake. 

"John, listen, I can't be here-" 

"I lied." He cut her off.

"...What?" 

"About seeing someone else. I lied about that...there's nobody but you, sunshine." 

She froze for a moment, unable to close her mouth. "W...why? How could you do that to me? I thought we were friends!" 

"Relax, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to save you the trouble of having to deal with me." 

"What are you talking about?" She questioned. "What trouble?" 

He paced around the room in silence before sighing in frustration. "Look, I ain't a good guy, alright? I mean, take a look around this room...chems, empty bottles...does this look like the place where a prince would be? I was trying to keep you from screwing up your life." He paused. "You're a good girl, Nora, one of the best. You don't deserve a fucker like me...I'll poison you." 

Nora scoffed with crossed arms. "You realize I'm a grown woman, right? I can make my own decisions." 

"You're right. And I'm sorry." He walked closer. "It's just...you spent so long away from me that when you came back I got selfish. I took advantage of you when you needed a friend. And then when it happened again, I was afraid that if I kissed you then you would keep comin' back for more. I didn't want you to throw away your potential on me." 

"John..." she rolled her eyes while meeting him in the center of the room "-shut up." 

She tugged on his lapels until his mouth collided with hers, listening as he sharply inhaled through his nostrils at the surprise kiss. It took a moment of guessing before he melted into it, scooping up her hair into his hand while pulling her closer. 

He was right, one kiss was all it took for him to be addicted. 

His hands moved to the sides of her hips, ushering her to jump up and wrap those long legs around his waist while he carried her to the bed. Their tongues swirled in such a way that Nora gasped, digging her nails into the sides of his arms for support. John took the opportunity to move to her neck, sucking and nipping at the exposed flesh while she writhed beneath him. 

"Tell me you want me, sunshine. I gotta hear it." He whispered delicately. 

"I'm green." She whined. 

"No colors, love, this ain't a game...I want you to tell me what you want." 

"I want you, John, I need you!" She rasped beautifully. "Please! Just take me..." 

He moved to ravish her chest, ripping open the ridiculous button-up shirt she wore so that he could wrap his lips around a perked up nipple. She moaned in response, tugging at his jacket until he pulled away to shrug it off. 

"You got some rad-away on you?" He asked while unzipping his pants. "Might need some when I'm through with you."

Nora giggled as he peeled off her bottoms, taking her underwear with them. He had had the privilege of eating her out, feeling her tighten around his fingers that the thought of doing it with his cock had him already rock hard. His fingers tested how wet she was before lining himself up, looking into the brown of her eyes as he pushed himself into her. 

"Fuck." Nora's head dropped back. 

"Need a minute?" He asked, fully sheathed. 

"No! I've waited too long for this...please don't stop now." 

"That's my girl." He grinned and pulled thrust into her, making sure to bury himself to the hilt. 

Her back arched as she gave in, soft curses flowing from her swollen lips. John groaned deep in his chest at the sounds of her pleasure, at how their skin slapped together like an erotic symphony. It was everything he had imagined and more, seeing her lock eyes with him drove him closer to the edge, his balls began to tighten as he felt himself grow out of control. 

"You're fucking stunning, you know that?" He whispered into the crook of her neck. "After this, you're mine, understand? No more long trips, no other guys. Just me, got it?" 

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Let me hear my name, sunshine." 

"John," She gasped out "I'm all yours!" 

"That's right, love. All mine." 

He used his hands on her waist to slam into her harder, listening in awe as the bed creaked beneath them. At this point, he didn't care if they broke the damn thing, he wanted all of Goodneighbor to know who he had in his sheets. With one final roll of his hips, he felt his cock pulsate as his seed drained into Nora. The Geiger-counter on her wrist already clicking in concern at the number of rads he just shot into her. He smiled smugly at that and slowed his pace, feeling the mist of sweat sticking between their chests. Nora sighed beautifully and closed her eyes, a quiet chuckle leaving her lips. 

"What's so funny, huh?" Hancock rolled beside her. 

"I think I just found a new way to cope with stress."


End file.
